Voices of Doom: Chapter 9
Jasmine's P.O.V It feels refreshing after that part time job as being the captain on the ship. Oh, you might be wondering how I am able to take part time job as a captain, do you? Well, let me explain. Before the voyage begins, I manipulated the mist into thinking that everyone had known me for years. It was a neat trick, but it's worth it. Look at me now. I'm now helping them, and most importantly, I want to win Josh's heart. I just can't stand looking at this little cute midget being with another girl. Anyways, we continued down the road, while speeding up to 70 miles an hour. It is clear that we have exceeded the speed limit of 40 miles an hour. I hope that none of the police cars would come notice us driving so fast. The taxi driver sped up to 100 miles an hour, and we just noticed that the roof of the car is retractable. All 4 of us opened the roof on the top and felt the cool air rushing through us as we sped through the highway. The air is really clean around here. There are no signs of volcanic activity, and there are little to no sulfuric ashes around this area. But there will be a lot once we get to the mountain. Josh's P.O.V I hate mountains. I almost got killed when I went to an expedition when I was 11 years old. I remember when I got to the Eyjafjallajökull volcano, and when it exploded, I got away with 2nd degree burn on my leg. Anyways, I looked up at the mountain. The mountain looks dormant as of now, but I have a bad feeling about this. Just then, I heard a loud noise in the above sky. It was an eagle, and I noticed that the eagle is diving towards our direction. "Everybody, down!" Jasmine shouted. The driver hit the brakes and we all put our heads between our knees. The Eagle seemed to just circle in the air, like an aeroplane that is moving in circles. The eagle didn't seem to notice us inside the car and just flew away like nothing has happened. "Phew... that was close." The driver said. "What is that eagle anyways?" I asked. "Why were you telling us to get down when the eagle passes?" Jasmine has an uncomfortable look on her face. "It's one of the biggest types of eagles. They are the size of a huge passenger airplane, and can tear heavy metals like paper." Just hearing that gave me the chills. As we ascend the mountain, I began to shiver from the cold. Apparently, I am the only one here who has little resistance to cold since I don't have many body fats to shield me from the cold. I held onto my light staff, and power and warmth surged through me. I felt like I was enveloped with a blanket of warm light. But I have to limit the use of the warming energy since my light staff did not store much energy left. So I turned it off, and once again the cold rushed through me. I was shivering. The driver began to continue driving, as everyone sat there. Vince was trying to talk to Jasmine, but Jasmine didn't pay attention to him. Her attention was to me. "Sso.... ccold." I shivered. Jasmine saw me and wrapped me in a hug. "There there, Joshy." Jasmine said. "It's going to be alright." As soon as Jasmine hugged me, I felt warm again. It might be due to her presence, or the fact that I am exposing myself to daylight. I looked up at the mount Eyjafjallajökull volcano. It seems active at the moment, with minor eruptions going on. "The volcanoes are going to continue to erupt, so it is best to just stay here for a while." Jasmine told us. But we can't take any chances. The Crystal Reflector ore is on that mountain, and we have to get to that mountain as soon as possible. The mountain is huge, and is flowing steady lava. The lava slowly poured our of the mountain, melting any ice caps the lava made contact with. The trees up there is getting washed by the slow moving lava. But however, the volcano hasn't erupted in a major scale, and so that pyroclasts are not visible yet. I heard that when it gets to this level of eruption, we got at most 4 days until the volcano started to erupt for real. I told the driver to hurry up and go to that mountain. The driver hesitated for a moment, but he finally agreed to drive us all the way up to the mountain. I can't argue with this. This is a very dangerous mission since the volcano is about to blow up. After a few minutes have passed, we arrived at the Eyjafjallajökull volcano. I could even feel the heat of the mountain from here. Me, Vince, Jasmine and Ariel got out of the car and Vince paid the taxi driver $2000 in cash. "Thank you!" The driver said, and left. Just then, there's a screech from the sky. I looked up, and it turned out to be an eagle. The eagle swooped down as we run from that eagle, and yet at the same time being careful not to fall into the raging volcano. I looked at the eagle, and it just get closer and closer. I ran and ran with my friends and the next thing I know is that I was lifted off from the ground and high into the air and one of my hands grabbed and I was hit hard in the head, knocking me out. Ariel's P.O.V "JOSH!!!" I screamed. (WIP) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Voices of Doom Category:Stories